


Strong

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: The Balloon Squad and Sana reminisce about the first time they met.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: anything about the balloon squad + sana. angst with happiness and just everything. maybe just how they grew up? like all the things they've experienced together (how they met, sana's time at urra etc) i just feel like a lot of us need thst right now. i'm sure you can do something amazing with this prompt, but if you don't do it, that's okay too, thank you anyway.

“I remember when you were still a tiny child!” Elias says with a laugh, pointing at Sana. 

“No! I was always a grown person!” Sana argues back.

“Definitely not,” Mutta agrees with a smile. 

“Fine. What embarrassing story do you want to tell this time?” Sana asks with a slight smile. Even though she complains, she likes the warm feeling of being included with her brother and his friends (her friends, she thinks with a start. They’re her friends as well now.).

“I was just thinking of the first time I brought the guys over…” Elias trails off as Sana groans. She remembers.

“You were doing homework. Homework!” Adam says shaking his head. 

“She’s always doing homework,” Elias says, rolling his eyes. 

“I was so stuck up!” She says sarcastically, and Elias pushes her shoulder playfully.

“You still are,” Elias teases. 

“I’m not afraid to fight you!” Sana shoots back. 

“I was just thinking about how much you’ve grown,” Mikael says softly. 

“I guess? You talk like I’m 12. You’re only 3 years older.”

“You seem happier now,” he says and the others nod. 

“You’re not as...angry,” Mutta offers. 

“You have a soulmate?” Adam suggests.

“No!” She argues. “Maybe,” she says after a second. 

“You have us,” Mikael says with a smile. “You have the Nissen gang.”

“She has herself. She’s...strong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
